


Knifey asks a question

by AmoraRisa



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie: Toy Story 4, Toy Story - Freeform, forky asks a question, knifey asks a question, surprise at the end, toy story 4 spoilers, what would woody do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoraRisa/pseuds/AmoraRisa
Summary: Knifey, Bonnie's latest creation, keeps hearing everyone mentioning someone named "Woody". Who is he exactly?
Relationships: Buzz Lightyear & Woody Pride, Forky & Woody Pride, Forky/Knifey (Toy Story), Jessie & Woody Pride
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44





	Knifey asks a question

Knifey still had much to learn, despite Forky’s most fervent attempts to introduce the world to her.

Many times, in Bonnie’s room, she would hear words she didn’t know what they meant, like ‘theatre’, ‘videogames’ or ‘purse’. However, Mr. Pricklepants would always be happy to explain some artistic terms, and of course Rex and Trixie loved to show her how they could beat difficult levels, and Mrs. Potato would often brag about her accessories and informed Knifey about the latest fashion trends.

In time, Knifey had pretty much understood the world around her and what being a toy meant.

There was, however, a word she would often hear but didn’t know its meaning.

The first time she heard it, it was when Dolly was desperately trying to gather every toy in the room for a meeting. It took her a few minutes and a lot of shouting to get everyone’s attention.

“She could have used Woody’s help” Hamm quietly commented to Mr. Potato Head and they both laughed.

 _“What’s a woody?”_ Knifey thought, but the meeting had begun and it was not the proper time to ask. However, when the meeting ended, she had forgotten all about it.

The second time she heard that strange word was when Bonnie returned from school without Bullseye.

“Oh my god! How did she lose him?” Rex screamed hysterically, while Jessie was gasping for air and Buzz was holding her hand.

“Are we sure he didn’t return?” Slinky asked.

“He’s not in her back-bag! Guys, we must do something!” Trixie shouted, insurmountable worry in her voice.

“Yeah, but what?” Dolly said.

“Guys, think! What would Woody do?” Rex said, and a few voices joined him:

“Yeah, what would Woody do if he were here?” Hamm added.

“Where would Woody search?” Mrs. Potato grabbed tightly her husband’s arm.

 _“So ‘woody’ is a person”_ Knifey thought, but again it was not the right time to ask. At least not before everyone realized that Bullseye was actually sleeping in Bonnie’s lunchbox all along.

Since then, she would frequently hear that name, on various occasions:

“Where’s Woody when you need him?” Buzz murmured once while struggling to change a robot’s batteries.

“Haha! Woody would certainly laugh at that!” Slinky pointed out during a movie night.

“Rex! Trixie! Stop playing videogames! Woody would definitely scold you for staying up so late! Plus, someone might hear you” Jessie said once.

And Ken mentioned him in one of his letters from Sunnyside:

_“Dolly told us about Woody when she came for a visit with Bonnie. We’re very sorry for you, guys! He will be missed, but at the same time we’re happy for his choice. Barbie always said he was a leader to look up to, and the stories I hear about him from her make me want to follow his example as we are now in charge here”._

So, from the context Knifey could tell that whoever Woody was and whatever had happened to him, it was sad. And she couldn’t help but notice everyone’s nostalgic expression at the sound of his name.

She was afraid to ask about him, no matter how curious she was, because something was telling her that it would be a heavy topic of discussion.

But she and Forky were really comfortable with each other. She thought that maybe she could ask him. After all, he was the one he went to when she needed explanations about anything.

“Forky? I have a question” she approached him one evening when Bonnie was on a field trip. “Everybody is talking about some fella named Woody. Who is he exactly?”

She couldn’t help but notice her friend’s eyes immediately shining.

“Oh, Woody!” he exclaimed, folding his arms and looking up above. “I’d be very happy to tell you about him. He was once one of us, one of Bonnie’s toys”.

“Oh… He _was._ So did he… die?” Knifey hesitantly asked.

“No, no! Heaven forbid!” Forky rushed to correct her. “He’s fine. He’s with his loved one, a cute shepherdess, and they help toys find owners”.

“You mean he ran away? He’s a toy without an owner?” she gasped.

“Yeah. I know it may sound scary, but he’s alright, trust me” Forky reassured her.

“He must have been close to you all. Everyone keeps mentioning him”.

“Well, I only knew him for a few days. And I can’t imagine what’s like for Buzz or Jessie, who were his best friends, or Slinky who knew him even longer! But still… I miss him so much! He’s the one who taught me everything about being a toy. In the beginning, I thought I was just trash. But he taught me how to love Bonnie. And myself”.

“So he was pretty much what you are for me? The one to answer all the existential questions? The one to explain life?”

“Exactly! Oh, poor Woody, I gave him a hard time! I was trying to throw myself away, but he would catch me every single time. And when I jumped off the RV, he jumped too and came to my rescue. He’s the reason I’m here”.

“Then I suppose that I should thank him if I ever see him” Knifey replied and made her friend blush.

She learned about Andy, about Woody’s friendship with Buzz, about Sunnyside and everything Forky could remember from their conversation on that road that night.

And although Knifey had never met him, she felt a huge sense of admiration for him, and a strong connection, as though they were close to each other. She couldn’t explain why, but she yearned to know more.

“Jessie?” she found the cowgirl sitting on her own one morning when Bonnie was in school.

“Howdy, Knifey! What’s goin’ on?” she greeted her in her usual cheerful manner.

“Well, I was wondering… Can you please talk to me about… Woody?”

The cowgirl was taken aback, but it didn’t take long for a warm smile to appear on her lips.

“Come here” Jessie’s soft voice invited her to sit beside her.

She took off her sheriff badge and, after staring at it for a few seconds with the tenderest look, she turned to Knifey and said: “See that badge? It used to belong to a great person. Sure, sometimes he was stubborn and hot-tempered!” she laughed. “But he is kind. Loyal. And he always helps those in need! That’s why he had to leave. But in many ways, he’s still here! And I’d like to think that no matter where he is right now, he somehow still takes care of us. That’s what he does best. You know, he’s the reason I’m here now”.

“You too? Forky also said that”.

“Yeah, I guess taking toys where they truly belong is his thing. If it weren’t for him, Bullseye and I would be behind a cold glass in Japan!”

“What?” Knifey asked in confusion.

“That’s a long story for some other time!” Jessie giggled.

Since then, Knifey found the courage to ask all the other toys about Woody.

“Sometimes I really miss that annoying moron!” Mr. Potato Head exclaimed. “We weren’t always on best terms, but he knew how to be in charge of the whole room, I’ll give him that!”

“He’d always help me find my pieces after Molly had scattered them around!” Mrs. Potato Head said.

“I still remember when I was trying to scare him!” Rex laughed. “And before every birthday party, he would always be my side, assuring me that Andy loves me and I would never be replaced by another dinosaur. Well, now I know that it’s not so bad to have another dinosaur at the room” he glanced over Trixie’s side and blushed.

“I kinda regret that we threw him out of the window” Hamm said and Knifey’s jaw dropped. “But hey! We made up for that when we went to rescue him! We walked over 40 blocks, that road we crossed was insane and we had to drive a truck all the way to the airport, but every cent I lost on the way was worth it. I hope our sheriff is alright”.

“Sometimes when I come off from under Bonnie’s bed, I expect to see him waiting to play checkers with me” Slinky admitted with a melancholic smile.

And at the sound of his name, Bullseye would always neigh cheerfully.

Even the toys that weren’t Andy’s and didn’t know Woody that long would speak very highly of him. For example, Dolly made a remark about what an inspiring leader he was and Mr. Pricklepants praised his acting skills.

Buzz talked less about him. Knifey knew of course he wasn’t one to make speeches. But in his eyes, she could see two things: how greatly he missed his friend and how deeply he loved him. And she was sure that his feelings couldn’t fit into words.

At nights, she occasionally heard Buzz whispering “To infinity”, while looking at the stars. Maybe he was thinking that, wherever Woody was, he’d look at the same sky and he would complete his phrase: “And beyond!”

The more Knifey heard about Woody, the more she was convinced; he was someone truly special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few years have passed. And as time goes by, she hears Woody’s name less and less. There are now new toys in Bonnie’s room that don’t even know who he is.

And although Knifey has heard many stories about him, she wishes she _actually_ knew him.

A few years ago, Trixie had helped her look him up in the internet. She was curious to see what he looked like. But she is sure that if she could see him with her own eyes, he wouldn’t be just like all those dolls online. There’d be something truly special about him.

It’s very early in the morning. Bonnie’s still sleeping. Knifey has managed to escape from her tight embrace, but before the alarm goes off she will be back on the pillow beside her. But for now she’s sitting by the window,

That’s when she notices a strange movement in the bush in the yard. Something is coming towards the house.

 _“Probably a cat”_ she thinks, but then her eyes catch a quick glimpse of what appears to be the shadows of two… toys?

She watches closely. Wait, there’s something else following them! A small white thing with… three heads?!!

No, she must be dreaming! She probably needs rest.

But before she returns to bed, she notices the fast movement again.

She stands up and walks as close as she can to the glass.

Now she sees clearly.

It’s a cotton cowboy and a shepherdess with her sheep.

She guesses they’re probably visiting their old friends.

Looks like she’s going to meet Woody after all.


End file.
